drunk accident
by noahdragoon12
Summary: it takes place after fighterz but only different is good 21 survives the spirit bomb with the z logic of it can't kill an innocent soul. So yeah it goes with that than be used as the final kill tool. And note 21 won't be in her human form, she is in her true form. the majin form
1. Chapter 1

The event took after the even of good 21 in Fighterz. But the major key different is 21 survives the spirit bomb. As get used to her new living style. But now there a party to celebrate the defeated of evil 21. With every one thing, it was Hercules Satan save the day. With them have a party in the bar. "...Tell me again. Why we have to lie about it the world been save by Mr... Hercules Satan?" She was confused on the name. "Why he pick that name?"

"That what I been asking myself." 17 just drinking his bear. "I still try to figure did he change his name to Hercules Satan or not." He finishes his beer. "I better go soon. My wife and kids might be worried about me being gone too long." 17 smile at his sister and android 21. "Nice to fight with you again 18, and nice to met you 21."

"Good to fight you again 17. Tell your wife I say hi." 18 just smiles back.

"I hope your wife not too upset with you being gone way too long." 21 look worry.

"She won't as long I explain what happen 21. Goodbye." 17 walks out.

"Nice to met you again 17." 21 smiles as 18 and 21 watch the group enjoys the good time. "... hey 18 why do people drink the beer?" She looking the beer that Satan give her.

"Dunno but try it. It good enough to make you forget about the trouble you cause." She drinks her beer.

"If you say so..." 21 open up her beer as the drink. "Uhg it very bitter." She sticks her tongue out. "Oh, I need some sweets to counter this horrible taste." She looks for some sugar.

"Sorry 21, you have to drink it like that..." 18 smile at her as 21 search sugar. "Besides you can't add sugar to make it sweet."

'Really... that a bit disappointed." 21 sigh. "I better finish this fast and quick..." She chugs her beer.

"Oh boy, hey you how about trying the sweet beer he has?" 18 notice odd flavor beers Satan have. "Guess people in the party hate the taste too..." she finishes her beer as taking out the second one.

"Oh... I see." She walks up to Satan. "Uh, ...?" She pokes him on the back.

"Gah?! Oh yes, miss Buu?" He was sweating. As was spook from her. "What you need?"

"Oh sorry and it Andriod 21 really..." 21 was correcting him. "I want to know you have any sweet tasting beer around here..." She looks nervous about asking him.

"Oh yes, I do!" Satan runs off to get her a case full of beer to have very sweet flavor. "Here this beer has the taste of s'more!" He hands them to her.

"Oh thank..." 21 was thrown off it. As she only takes 4. "...Take the rest." She walks away.

"Ok... That Buu girl is lots easier than ... Maybe that how the effect of the gender difference is." He talks to himself. As Goku and Gohan listen in.

"You know she a man-made Bio machine made with everyone DNA... well expect your DNA some reason, Hercules..." Gohan just informs him. "Like cell but have a conscience about these things."

"Oh, I see so like cell's nicer and smart sister?" Satan starts to think.

"Yeah... something like that." Gohan just sigh. "Hey, dad doing?"

"Oh just thinking a good fighting place for me and 21 be able to face each just for fun." Goku smile. "We did make a promise about we just fight: one on one only."

"With full power or not?" Gohan joke with him.

"With the full power of course Gohan! I do want to face her full power, but thinking now she might not strongest for my godly power..." Goku thinks more as Gohan think its bad idea to bring that up.

"Hm why you think so important Kakarot?" Vegeta walks to him. "What the point of that? She is a weak woman." Vegeta thinks of that seeing how she barely handle her evil side in the fight.

"Why you think of that? Of course, it matters when it comes to battle you know I away enjoy a challenge!" Goku looks serious about it. "Besides I want to make sure my fight with her be perfect for her."

"Kakarot... you fools of fools, that all I say to you..." He just signs as he went to bar.

"I think Vegeta don't understand how important this promised is Gohan." Goku looks upset.

"I don't think so too dad." Gohan agrees with him.

"Hey, Goku I need you something!" Satan wave at him at the bar. "It very important!" Goku walks to him.

"Hey, Hercules. What is it?" Goku smile at him.

"How about taking part in a contest." Satan looks away. "...A drinking contest of some sort..."

"A drinking contest?" Goku looks at it. "Sure it looks fun, what I have to do?" Goku looking forward to it.

"You need to make sure you drink the most beer!" Satan tells him that as make Goku sit down.

"What drinking this ?! Yuck! Sorry but not a beer fan! I hate the bitter taste." Goku attempts to back away but Satan tries hardest to pull him back in.

"Oh don't worry Goku, these beer taste better!" Satan wants to make sure Goku stay in as deciding to stop his struggle.

'"Huh really?" Goku just stops it. "Prove it, Hercules." Satan gives him a taste in a shot glass. "hm... hey I don't taste the bitter taste... just a different flavor."

"See told you Goku!" Satan smile. "Now let us have fun with the contest." He joins in as Vegeta enter.

"Hm. A drinking contest this gotta be good. Plain beer please." Vegeta joins as they start to drink, after 3 drink Goku get drunk.

"Oh... I feel funny... hey Vegeta why you have 2 heads..." Goku look at Satan. "And look funny..."

"Uh, Goku... I am I the great Hercules Satan! Not the weird hairstyle freak Vegeta!" Satan screams with excitement. Making Vegeta want to kill him for it as grab him by the neck. "Huh?! Wait wait wait! Sorry for calling you a freak."

"You better you insignificant peon!" Vegeta continued he keep drinking than hears a thud. Notice Goku laying the ground. "Hah! Look like the idiot can't handle liquor's effect!"

"Oh my Goku ok?!" 21 runs to him.

"Hey, I don't feel so good..." Goku tries to get up. "Hey, Gohan can you take me home..."

"I think it not a good idea last thing mom is found you drunk... can my dad stay with one of you for a while." Gohan looks at the others.

"No way. I don't want Kakarot to do something with my wife again!" Vegeta looks at Gohan.

"Sorry don't Goku to clean out my fridge again." Satan refuse the chance.

"Sorry after this 18 and I plan to do something romantic alone since master Roshi be watching our child for tonight." Krillin wishes he can but he wants the event for it to be perfect for 18.

"Hey, Gohan why you want your dad slept with you?" 21 look at him.

"Oh, I wish I can... But I fear my mom called me as dad pick up the phone and called her while drunk..." Gohan looks worried. 'Maybe he should sleep at your place?" Gohan asks her.

"Oh I am living in a hotel for a while..." 21 look worry.

"Come on 21 you are the only one left, it too late to asked 17!" Gohan begging her.

"...Fine..." 21 just sigh as she picks up Goku. "I just hope you can own me the favor of watch your dad, Gohan." 21 pick him up. Then go out with her 2 s'more beer she has left.

"Yeah... I know..." Gohan sigh. "Oh man, I hope this won't bite me in the future..." Gohan starts to worry. Making Videl look worried and hold him.

"Don't worry about it... besides it's my dad fault for making him enter the drinking contest anyway." Videl tries to make him feel better.

"Hey, why it my fault?" Satan was upset he hear that from his own daughter.

'Why you make him join in drinking contest any?" Videl looks at her father.

"Just see his limitations, Videl my darling child." Satan looks sorry. "Besides what goes wrong with a drunk alien like Goku?"

"Hah, lots of things you simple idiot." Vegeta laughs at his stupidity.

(At the hotel)

"...My why you so heavy Goku?" 21 lay him on the bed. Start to drink more of her s'more beer. "Oh... I feel dizzy... maybe I should... stop... drinking..." 21 lay on her bed. "wow it a miracle I able get here..." She starts to feel hot. "Oh... my..." She took a deep breath. Then get in bed with Goku." ...My he looks so cute and hot at the same time..." Without thinking 21 kisses him on the lip make him wake up. "Oh... sorry." She blushes. But then was a surprise when Goku hug her.

"It ok..." Goku in the heat of the moment as he starts to make out with her. As they start to remove their clothes and do a thing under the bed. After that, they went to sleep while wearing no clothing. But soon they went to sleep, Goku has a dream about being in the hospital hearing a baby cry in a room. "Huh..." He walks in and sees 21 holding a baby while laying on a hospital bed.

"Oh, Goku... she finally here..." 21 smiles as she crying. "Our daughter finally here..." 21 sound very happy as the baby woke up and look at Goku. Notice the baby look like 21 but have Goku's eyes. "Oh my she looking at you." The baby reaches out her hands to him. "...You want to hold her Goku?"

"...Yeah, I do." Goku smile as he picks her up. "Hey, there little one... I'm your father. Son Goku." Goku felt such joy as he holds her. After a while, he woke up as he notices he is naked. "...Uh... where my clothes..." As he gets up he notices 21 is undress. 'Gah!" he falls out of bed. "Oh, there they are." He grabs them as put them on as see 21 getting up as getting dress. 'Oh morning 21!" Goku blushes deeply. Thank remember about the event of what happened in bed as blush deeper and felt guilty about what happened.

"...Goku... what we have done...?" 21 look guilty. "we just do a taboo act. Something a married man like you shouldn't do... I am no so sorry!" 21 cry. "If I haven't kissed you this shouldn't happen..."

"No, it's my fault 21, I was too drunk to control my action... That it that be last time I drink alcohols..." Goku sigh as he felt a heavy burden. "I'm going home now. Talk to you later... I hope." Goku opens the window and flies out. "Oh 21... I hope you are ok." He hurries home.

"Yeah... me too..." 21 lay on the bed. "...that about me and Goku have a baby... I hope it not really..." she holds her hand to her belly. Hope it not a sign.

(3 weeks later)

Goku and 21 are fighting on the lookout tower. With their friend and family watching. 21 in her full power, as for Goku in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. As both of them are warming up.

"Heh ready 21?" Goku smile at her. 21 nodded and smile for respond as they go all out with Goku using his pull power using his Kamehameha on her. But 21 blocking it. AS the fight went on for hours.

"Hey, Chi-chi where Gohan and Videl?" Bulma asks her as the two fights.

"Oh, Gohan at a meeting and Videl busy help her dad with a few... trouble at the bar that Vegeta has done." Chi-chi sigh

"My that Android 21 is amazing and not just her body. But her move too." Master Roshi start to get excited about seeing 21's body move a lot. "I don't mind fighter next, in my bedroom." He just does his creepy trademark laugh as 18 pounds him on the head. "Ow!"

"Don't have any idea you disgusting pervert!" 18 don't want 21 be near a pervert like him. "The last thing I want to see is you and her 21!" Ever since the event 18 become overprotective of 21.

"Fine you damn woman! I won't." He looks at 18. "Damn... I never going have a woman in my bed will I?" He asks himself that, as they watch the fight come to the end,21 was the one almost be felt something not right as Goku gain upper hand.

'Gah!" 21 was defeated with Goku land a hard kick on her. Cause her to send off fly a bit.

"Oh, my!" 18 run to her. "21 are you ok?" She hands her a senzu bean to make her feel better.

'Oh thank... and sorry Goku... I don't feel so well today..." 21 notice she feels bit sick.

'It ok 21..." Goku helps her get up.

"Thank you.' 21 smiles as look at 18. "I think I need some rest out for the battle." 21 sit near Bulma and Chi-chi. "...Oh, you must Goku's wife, Chi-chi right?" 21 force herself to smile. Still felt a guilts of the fact she sleeps with her husband.

"yes, I am nice to meet you." Chi-chi smile. "Sorry for my husband doesn't know a meaning of holding back." Chi-chi just laugh. "Like he does in bed."

"Uh... yeah..." 21 blush as remember how he does it in bed. "...Hey Bulma, 18... can I speak to you... alone..." 21 get up. With the girls agree and follow her.

'So what wrong 21?" 18 looks at her.

"...promise me don't tell everyone, but one you trust, deals?" 21 staring at them as they nodded. "Good... 3 weeks Goku and I...' She whispers to them what happens.

"You did what?!" the girls say it at the time.

"Sorry, I don't mean to... I was drunk and can't control my action..." 21 start to cry. But 18 hold her. "...Thank now I can't get rid of the guilt..."

"it ok 21..." Bulma was making sure 21 is alright. But then notice, Goku look to worry about what they doing and check on them. "Oh Goku, why are you?" Bulma was surprised.

"Oh, I was worry about 21..." Goku wants to tell them what happen but don't know how they going to handle it.

"it ok we know..." 18 glare at him. "HOW DARE YOU SLEPT WITH 21?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SHAME!" 18 was screaming top of her lungs.

"Hey 18 be quiet!" Bulma yells at her. Seeing Goku feel more guilty than 21. "Oh sorry Goku but it not your fault. So really it Hercules Satan for himself to see he can beat you in a drinking contest?"

"...why you say that?" Goku looks at her.

"Oh, Vegeta tell me that. After he wins after the 30th beer chug..." Bulma sigh. "How you get drunk after 3rd that question me? I mean from the look of it you can drink more but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't who fault is it! I still blame you for don't control yourself Goku!" 18 glare him. "And worst of all you are married!"

"18 please stop I don't see this kind of anger on Goku." 21 beg 18 to stop.

"Fine..." 18 back off.

"Don't worry 21... but I am concerned. Goku are you plan to tell Chi-chi about this?" Goku looks down.

"...I'm planning not to. I fear she might turn Goten against me." Goku bothers from the thought of it.

"Goku there no way she can do that. You second son love you that much for it.' Bulma attempts to calm him down.

"Yeah... I hope so." Goku calms down. Than see Vegeta walk to them.

"Hey, you doing!?" Vegeta sound very piss. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"...I tell you later Vegeta it believes its time for us go home..." Bulma looks at her husband.

"later... but first I want this pile of junk to face me." Vegeta studies at 21.

"Huh why me!?" 21 was unexpected.

"I notice you about to beat Kakarot but see you lose on purpose!" Vegeta recollects from the process she acting. "Prove you real power to me, you worthless peon!"

'But... but..." 21 try to get out of the challenge.

'NO BUT! PROVE ME YOUR TRUE POWER!" Vegeta wants to see how strong she really.

"Fine if you want that badly..." Bulma begins to talk for 21 as she seems unhappy. "But one deal. No super Saiyan blue, super Saiyan god and Saiyan beyond God." She grin.

"What you don't mean it!? Vegeta was upset.

"Sorry, prince. Take it or leave it.' 18 join in knowing 21 will have an upper hand to it. "So we have a deal?" Vegeta just snarl.

"Fine but you better show me your full power return you damn junk!" Vegeta wants to get it over with it.

"...Sure..." 21 agree as they walk to the field to fight, with Goku and the girls sit down.

'Hey, what going on?" Krillin was confused as he sees the two fighting as Vegeta went super Saiyan 2. "And why he goes Super Saiyan 2? Can't he go to super Saiyan blue?"

"Oh, that because Vegeta force 21 to fight so I set the term on the fight." Bulma smile.

"Why?" Krillin was confused.

"...I tell you about it when we are alone Krillin... with Goku..." 18 looks at Goku. "Now..." Goku nodded as to get far away. As Bulma watches them. Then continued to watch Vegeta's fight with 21. As notice Vegeta is losing.

"Gah is this... your real power!?" Vegeta examines to fight back but at the end was defeated when 21 use her Excellent Full Course move. But instead of the full power blast, she only uses half power to beat him. "I lost this easy!?" He complains. "I shouldn't agree to these terms!" He crushes his fist to the ground.

"GOKU DID WHAT!?" Everyone turns to Krillin, 18, and Goku. Seeing freaking Krillin freaking out.

"What the tiny idiot doing?" Vegeta walks to them angrily.

"something going?" Chi-chi about to get up and check but Bulma stop her.

"No, no! I got it! I'll tell what going after this." Bulma runs to them as master Roshi follow them to listen in.

"How you slept with 21?! You don't have a conscience when that happen!?" Krillin was ashamed for what he did 3 weeks ago. "Than again if Satan didn't make you enter that contest none of this happens."

"Yeah.. but that damage has done away." Goku sigh.

"Goku you are lucky!" Roshi comes out and pats him on the back. "I gotta you are one lucky dog." Roshi does this laugh. "And good thing your wife is a real nag."

"...We still married master Roshi." Goku glances at him.

"Oh sorry... I feel sorry for hearing you still married to a nag, Goku." Roshi felt embarrassing.

"Really Kakarot cheat on his wife... heh that normal for Saiyan. Back then our Saiyan race has a harem, and not just male too. Female have them too." Vegeta chuckles. "But with this, this is funny." He laughs at his misery.

"Hey, this not funny Vegeta! This is not good." Krillin looks at him.

"No it not good... This is great! Oh man Kakarot, the idiot cheat on his wife!" Vegeta keeps laughing as Goku walk away.

"Hey, Goku wait..." Bulma looks at Vegeta. "You really enjoy other people's pain when you were defeated do you?"

'"Most of the time Bulma." Vegeta makes a grin. Cause Bulma sigh, later on, run to Goku.

"Hey, Goku!" Bulma catches up to him. "I hope you not upset about the action?" Goku nodded. "Oh, my... how about this. For a break, you can come with us on the cruise ship tomorrow, just for relax."

"Yeah, maybe I need that. I going to tell chi-chi that." Goku smile as he goes to his wife.

"And make sure you tell her she and Goten can come too!" Bulma yells at him.

"No problem!" Goku reply as he tells his wife the news.

"Good..." Bulma happy to see Goku's smile than check on 21. "Oh boy..." She found her laying on the grass. "Ok 21?" She nodded. "Good most of our friends know about you and Goku did."

"...Great..." 21 turns to her side than cry. "...They think about bad things about me... do that.." she curls up.

"No... hey, 21 how about we just hung with 18 tomorrow on the cruise ship. Just try to cheer up." Bulma sits next to her. Rub her back.

"...Really?" she turns her head to look at her. "Thank... I need it... ever since that... I feel more... wrong... worst than my hunger attempts to take over..." 21 laments about that.

"Don't worry... we do it tomorrow. Right now I want to find a way to punish my husband for being inappropriate...' Bulma walks out as 21 notice she alone.

"...Well, I better head off and-" 21 felt something as she went to the restroom to puke in the toilet. "...No... I pray... please don't let it mean... I'm pregnant..."

if you read this somewhere then you might read it on my cousin's account. yeah, she wants me to post it on my account... dunno why... eithway she she going keep writing the story. i hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball super: The drunk accident

Part 2

"Hm..." It was the next was the next day as 21 barely have any sleep thank to the event of she has been an experience she has at lookout after the fight with Vegeta as she walks to the cruise ship. But then see Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta wait for her. "Oh hello everyone." She tries to pull up a smile but can't because of the heavy feeling and burden in her heart.

"Hey, 21! You almost late for the trip!" Goku wave and smile at her as she walks up to them.

"Yea we almost about to leave you behind." Bulma was joking about it since she can fly and able use instant transmission to get to them.

"I wish it was sooner, have doubted this is a good idea...' Vegeta say it as he thinks about it from his point of view.

"Ignored him... He was upset that you're coming along. Since you beat him last time with no ssgss rule..." Bulma getting tired saying that since it along saying, as think it be simple to say super Saiyan blue or simple ssb.

"Understanding... Uh, guys there something I need to ask you two..." 21 looks scared and worry, as Goku and Bulma notice. As Bulma was confused.

"...Vegeta and I only?" Bulma asks her to be sure about something.

"No, you and Goku... Their something I need to ask you two... Alone." 21 look serious about it as she doesn't want the feeling the burden when to Goku for it.

"Oh ok. Vegeta you can go ahead. We get in after this." Bulma smile at her husband as he looks bit happy.

"Fine but don't take too long!" Vegeta walks in, hope it doesn't take all day for them.

"so what you want to talk about?" Bulma turns at 21 as she hopes it not bad news for her and Goku.

"...Remember you discover what happened to me and Goku did. After the day of the celebrating of killing my evil side." 21 look bit scared as she fears what she going to tell them.

"Oh my yes..." Bulma looks to worry about it. But happy Chi-chi doesn't know about it...

"Oh boy that secret I'll be taken to my grave... I can't believe Satan make me enter a drinking contest." Goku mean it. As make sure no one in the afterlife knows he cheats on his wife.

"Worst idea too. You get drunk at your 3rd drink. How is that possible?" Bulma doesn't believe in the fact he can get drunk that easy. But soon look back at 21.

"Well... The reason I bring that up because I been having morning sickness, I feel more tired and notice my body is not acting right..." 21 say it as she looks scared and worries. as Goku think it happens at the time when they are battle from yesterday.

"Oh my god... unless you have the flu or..." Bulma was scared to say it.

"Or what Bulma...?" Goku doesn't want to be what he thinks it is.

"Or she is pregnant with your 3rd child, Goku..." Bulma hopes it not the case for few examples like Goku gets in the heat for cheating on his wife. He lost the respect of Gohan, and worst there be more guilt in his soul.

"...Have you taken a pregnancy test 21?" Goku wants to make sure she did as he scared it to find out.

"Not yet, don't have enough time with the trip. And I was feeling with lost of worry." 21 look sorry for it.

"...That ok but if you are... I have feeling Chi-Chi murder me for that..." Goku can feel her rage ready to murder him in many ways as punishment for the action he has a cause.

"I know and I feel guilty enough for the sex." 21 was about to cry about it as she wishes that even with the sex never did happen. But Bulma hug her to make her feel better.

"Don't worry. Maybe I can something to see you are pregnant. Until then try to be quiet about it." Bulma says it as hope it just the flu she is having.

"I am going be mostly quiet on the trip." 21 look serious about it. But she knows she can tell 18 about it.

"I'll try too... but I might run away from it." Goku doesn't want to say it but allow tell it to Vegeta and Krillin about it.

"GOKU WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!? GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, NOW!" Chi-chi yells at Goku on the ship getting tired of waiting for him.

"GAH! Coming Chi-Chi!" Goku runs ion the ship as Bulma and 21 feel sorry for him.

"...Oh, I really hope I"m not pregnant with his child. "I don't want to see him suffer for it." 21 begin to worry about it.

"Same... I don't want to see how everyone else react know the fact you and Goku have sex." As Bulma just sigh she hear 21 puking at she puking in the sea. Getting sick from watching her puke. "...Come on 21 I'll take you in the ship." Bulma carry her into the ship as she sees her husband waiting.

"So what happens?" Vegeta wants to know what going from seeing 21 puke into the sea and Goku looks more guilty than normal as he looks sorrier when he ran to Chi-chi.

"Not now Vegeta I need give 21 a seat to sit on as I start to build something for her," Bulma says it as she looks a place to drop 21 for her safety. But hear 21 yelps. "Huh what wrong 21?!" She turns and sees her husband step on her tail. "...Vegeta why?"

"Explain to me what going on woman oh I'll step on her tail even harder!" Vegeta looks serious.

"I'll tell you later right now I need-" Bulma gets upset about her husband being this rude. But 21 stop her.

"Hey don't worry Bulma I'll find somewhere to sit on my own, take your time to explain to him what going on..." 21 able to reason with her. "Can you let go of my tail...?" She looks at Vegeta.

"Fine you pink android." Vegeta let her go as she walks off to somewhere to sit. "Now explain what going on Bulma." He stares at her, wants to know what is going on right now. AS She sighs she realizes have no choice but to explain to him.

"Fine but please don't laugh at it... or cause more trouble..." Bulma takes her husband somewhere they need to be alone with no Yamaha, Trunk and anyone else. So they went to her lab. "Ok, here it is..." She explains what going with 21 and Goku. "...and that just a big if. I need make a machine for her, understand Vegeta?" After hearing Vegeta just laugh a bit at the fact that there going be a poof of them have sex.

"This... is... golden! NEVER EXPECT THIS WILL HAPPEN! THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Vegeta happy to hear Goku going have more hell to him. "THIS IS THE BEST THING I HEAR TO LAUGH AT HIS PAIN MORE!" Vegeta laughs as Bulma sigh.

"Good to see you are happy with this but feel free to go. I need to go think of something." Bulma walks to her desk as she starts to think.

"Fine." Vegeta walks out but sees his son trunk run up to him. "What you want Trunk?" He notices Trunk have a curious look on his face.

"What with the screaming and laughing I hear in there?" Trunk confuse as he hears something about something hilarious... To Vegeta.

"Oh, it's nothing." Vegeta snicker at it. "Now go along I need to go prepare for Lord Beerus's arrival. Knowing him he might appear out of nowhere for the foods."He walks off. "Oh don't bother your mother! she is working!"

"Fine... maybe I should go play with Bra and Goten." Trunk just sighs as he goes off to find his sister with gotten playing a game for her. "Hey, Goten how you doing?" He smiles at him.

"Oh good just bored we have to play with your little sister." Goten just sigh. "I hope she can do something cool, like Pan. But less dangerous." Goten smile at him. But then see 21 as she looks not so well. "Hey, 21!" He flies to her. "Are you ok?" He stares at her as see 21 about to puke.

"p-please don't get near!" 21 rush to the side of the ship to puke to the sea. "Oh... sorry kids I'm not in the mood for playing with you... I just don't feel so well today." She tries to smile at them.

"Oh, I see you know mom has hired a doctor and nurse to help people who are sick like you." Trunk didn't expect to see android like her can get sick.

"Oh thank you, I wish it was simple... But this is a special kind of illness your mother going help me with." 21 hold her belly with one hand. "If you mother looking for me I'll be at the buffet." She walks off, hopes she can eat without another puking.

'Oh ok see you later 21!" Goten wave at her as she goes. "Is it me she been acting really weird today?" He looks at Trunk.

"Yeah, and not normal weird too." Trunk starts to think but than Bra cry. "Oh man, what is it? Are you hungry Bra?" Trunk starts to panic as he tries to look for her milk bottle. "Here!" He grabs it to her as she sucks on it. "Oh good."

"Hey boys!" Bulma walks up to them. "Have you seen 21? I need to go take to her about something..." Bulma looks at them hoping they know where she is.

"Oh, you just miss her. She going to buffet to eat mom.' Trunk look at her. "Hey, it true about you helping her with something?"

"Oh, that is and it a something she doesn't bother to know. Expect 18 and Krillin. understand?" Bulma looks at her son as he replies yes. "Good now play nicely with your sister." She hurries to the buffet. "...Oh, where is she?" After a while she found her eating a small strawberry shortcake as she looks very upset at the sweet theme buffet for Lord Beerus. As she makes a sad noise. "..." She walks to her. "...Still scared about the fact you might be carrying Goku's child?" She looks worried.

"Yeah... I dunno what to do. What if Chi-chi found out and kill him for it." 21 sound scared as a start to tremble.

"Oh please, she won't do it. She is not that kind of woman." Bulma tries to calm her down. as order butterscotch cake for her.

"Yea... But-" 21 get the sick feeling as she covers her mouth than puke in the trash can. As she was upset about she just finish eating her favorite cake. Now a big waste.

'Oh, my... Are you ok?" Bulma wants to make sure she not upset as 21 replies to her no. 'oh... well come on, I build something in the lab to see the result on your body, and see you're really are pregnant or not." She grabs 21.

"Oh, thank... Oh, I hate these morning sicknesses..." She says it as the waiter come with their order come. "Oh it ok I can take it with me as take?" He nodded as she takes it.

meanwhile with the Goku:

"Hm..." Goku is just at the plain buffet with Krillin, but he just stares at his foods Thinking about the problem.

"Hey, Goku are you? Normally you are eating like there no tomorrow." Krillin looks worried as Goku look at him.

"...Hey, Krillin remember yesterday about you learn the dark secret about me sleeping with 21?" Goku stares at his best friend.

"Oh, boy yea... What about it?" Krillin was hoping there not more trouble with that price. As see Goku look even more serious.

"Well, she tells me she might be pregnant with my 3rd child..." Goku sigh as he was hoping it was just the flu she having. "...Krillin?" He notices he was quite. "Huh... Hey Krillin..."

"SHE IS WHAT NOW!? HOW CHI-CHI REACT TO THIS!? DO YOU EVEN PLAN HOW TO HANDLE THIS PROBLEM TO MAKE SURE SHE EVER FIND OUT!?" Krillin was basically screaming on top of his lungs but Goku covers his mouth.

"Krillin is quite and I have a plan that! There no way I'm going let her know about our affair! And I want to make sure of that she never going find out!" Goku starts to panic from list of thing Chi-chi going do to him.

"Oh sorry I just very shock from hearing about you and 21 going have a baby from this affair... How 18 going react hearing she going be an aunt..." Krillin starts to think along with a punish she going to give to Goku for it.

"..." Goku thinks on Krillin say about 18 going be an aunt. "Wait they are related?" Goku was confused about that.

"They do have the same creator Goku. I pretty much sure they related in that way." Krillin explains that to Goku as he just realized that. But then hear Vegeta walk in as he sees both Goku and Krillin.

"Oh hey, idiots talk about Kakarot's second-biggest screwup." Vegeta laughs a bit. "As the result with a possible bun in the oven?" Vegeta laughs louder.

"Wait you know about a possible with 21's pregnancy?!" Krillin was surprised. as Vegeta keep laughing as he nodded. "How?"

"Oh Bulma tells me, and it was great to hear that," Vegeta says it with a straight face. "AS she builds something to see it positive." He grins. "If it is true then it is hilarious for a while as see how Goku going hide the fact." Goku just sigh. Hope 21 doing fine.

Back with the girl in the lab:

"..." 21 was laid on the table as a machine scan her body. Thought to herself the moment will come to the truth be revealed. As there too many things in her head, and what she does it come out positive. She hears the machine was done as she gets up. "...So what it says?" She looks at Bulma as her tail moves.

"..." Bulma has a sad look on her face she breaks the news to her. "Well, you are eating for 2 now. Sorry, 21." Bulma notice 21 shed a tear as it not the news she wanted not hear.

"Oh, my... Great... How I'm going to tell Goku about this..." She holds her belly crying with the fact this going to happen.

"I dunno but it is best to do it when Chi-Chi around to tell him." Bulma takes 21 to somewhere to relax her.

"Yeah... I hope Goku going be ok with being a dad again..." 21 try to hold back her tear, don't want everyone to see her crying.

"And with a different woman too. This going is interesting..." She those word to herself. She turns to 21. "21 how you going to handle with telling Goke without making him freak out?" Bulma hopes she has an idea for it.

"..." 21 just think about that for a while. "I dunno maybe tell him when we are alone, or tell him with Krillin and 18 are around. I mean they do know about we slept together. So it right to tell them about they going have to have a niece or nephew. I hope 18 won't yell at Goku for it." She stares at Bulma as they return to the sweet theme buffet.

"knowing 18 she will chew his head off for it... along with a swift kick to his manhood." Bulma thinks on it since she might do it. Due to her nature. Cause 21 get scared.

"I hope she won't hurt him..." 21 begin to panic on that thought. But don't notice 18 was at door the hear what they say, cause 18 be worried for 21.

"Who hurt who?" 18 say it as she walks into their conversation. shock 21 as she moves to the side.

"18?! W-What you doing here?!" 21 was hoping she come so soon to tell her about the news. Or how to explain to her about the baby.

"I was worry and you look like you about to cry. " 18 sit next to her. try to make her feel better.

"Oh... I see..." 21 think as it is best to tell her. "18 remember about the fact I got drunk and slept with Goku by mistake?" 18 nodded as not knowing what is going lead to. "...Thank Bulma, I found out I'm carrying his child..." 18 just scream what as look very mad. "Please don't hurt Goku for it! It's not his fault..." 21 starts to cry again.

"..Fine... But you owe me 21!" 18 glare at her as 21 stop cry. As she smiles at 18 for it. But 18 plan what does 21 own her.

"Deal., and thank you." 21 start to think on the on problem growing in her. "...Know about this child I'm going... this is scary. I mean I away want to be a mother. But not like this. By doing it with a married man." 21 sigh she orders a banana cake with butterscotch frosting with cinnamon.

"21 please don't worry, We're here for you." 18 hug 21 to try to make her feel better from this problem.

"She is right 21, We're try everything to help you go through this problem." She hugs 21 too. "We promised. We are friends and family."

'T-thanks." She hugs them back as she cries with a tear of joy, as know they mean it.

Back to the boys:

They are the gym as Goku just standing again the wall. "...Still scared Goku?" Krillin asks him as see him still look worried.

"Yeah. for the first time about this. I never want this to happen. I mean if 21 is pregnant. then I have a new secret to hide from my own family. Also be weird for Pan to have an aunt or uncle younger than her." Goku thinks what going to happen if they find out.

'Don't worry Goku. Who knows, maybe this a good thing." Krillin wants Goku to feel better. "I mean Marron away wants more family member around her age to be with, only one she knows is 17's children. But they live far away. If 21 going have your child, that means she finally has someone in the family to play with." Krillin smile as it like a blessing in a curse.

"...Thank I need. But I have a feeling your daughter wants us to have a girl if that is true. Right now there not many girl children in the group." Goku laugh.

"What the point Kakarot? In the end, you royally screw up." Vegeta laughs at his pain as he does sit up with heavy gear. "This is better than the time you lost so early in the drinking contest!" Thank that, Goku went back to felt horrible.

"Wow, you acting more like a jerk than today Vegeta..." Krillin notice as he acts like a jerk more.

"Oh it because I still upset another android beat me easy! Remind the event of your wife and cell do it to me!" Vegeta can recall those events of it as he hates it with passion. Krillin was surprised about he still carry that hate for many years. Vegeta notice as he growls at him. "WHAT YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Vegeta about to attack Krillin as he replies no in a scared tone. "Good." He starts to do one hand push up.

"Hey don't fight." Goke wants them to don't the ship be destroyed from Vegeta's rage. "And besides, if 21 is pregnant. Then I just gonna try my best to support her. Even go far doing behind Chi-chi back again."

"Heh, I like to see you try to support 2 families." Vegeta thinks it going be great to see how it going blow up at his face.

"..." Goku just sighs and go. "Oh, I hope my future child look more like it mom." Goku went to his room as he starts to think. But then hear a knock. "Come in." He sees it was 21 walk in. Saying hello to him. "Hey 21, so did Bulma find out about this problem?"

"Yeah..." She sits sit on the bed. "She says I am pregnant..." She starts to cry. "I tell 18 about it since it right to let her know she going to be an aunt, But I'm scared more Goku, I don't know what to do. Our child is dangerous if I put it up for adoption. And I don't want to you be deeper in this problem..." She cries more.

"Hey don't worry." Goku hug her tightly. "I want you and our child be happy now. as our be in our life. it is going be our baby anyway." 21 hug him back as say thank you. "I promised, I'll be there for our child... and for you 21..."

"...Please do... I want the same for our baby.." 21 can tell Goku mean as she wants the baby to be happy too.

sorry if come out crappy, i try my best. the next one is at the 2nd mark of her pregnancy if you want to know the gender come to pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

"..." 21 just enter her second month as she was annoyed with fact Bulma took her shopping for thing for the thing she not ready to wear yet. "...Tell me again, why are we going to a maternity store...?" She looks at Bulma, with an annoyed look.

"Oh, it for make sure you have everything ready for your body change and your baby." Bulma smiled at her as pick out a long dress for her. "Hm... which one you want, pink or blue?"

"Oh... I see." 21 pick the blue color long dress with her tail. "But is this bit too early for buy clothes for myself, my belly is not showing that bump yet." She thinks this is a bit overboard with this.

"No, it not." Bulma looks serious. "And trust me, you be thankful when you start to crave something weird to eat!" She glares at her. "And pregnant with a baby Saiyan will give you the weirdest crave!" She notices 21 freakouts from seeing her going a bit dramatic on the pregnancy. "Sorry, oh we should go somewhere to buy clothing for your unborn baby." Bulma grabs 21. "If you're planning to keep the baby."

"...Of course, I am going to keep it." 21 look at her. "I want to be a mother ever since I was created." She wants to make sure Bulma understand it.

"Than let's go!" Bulma drag 21 to baby clothes section. "We better get the unisex kind too! We don't know what gender your baby is anyway!"

"Oh..." 21 sighs. "I hope Goku doing ok with the secret." 21 hope it won't bother him with his daily activity.

Meanwhile on Beerus' Planet:

"Gah!" Goku was getting a beating from Whis less than a second. As the secret of the baby starts to run in his thoughts.

"My my, what wrong Goku? It not like you being defeated this easy." Whis look at Goku as he looks worried.

"Oh... it's nothing." Goku gets up. "Just thinking what I should do..." He explains as he tries to think what he should do. Whis ask him what he means. "...Uh, it very personal..."

"Goku this is serious, if you don't tell us what it is, you will continue to be poor in your performance badly in our training." Whis tell him that just to see it is very serious.

"Oh fine..." Goku starts to take a deep breath, then breath out. "Remember Android 21?" Whis nodded. "Well... 2 months ago I slept with her and knock her up..." Goku felt guilty as explain. "Now I want to know how to help her with the pregnancy. " Goku says it as he felt better.

"Oh my that it?" Whis was expecting something far more worst. "It seems it that not important if you ask me Goku."

"Well, it is for me." Goku doesn't know how to tell him about but he going to try. "I'm the one who knocks her up while one time we are drunk."

"Huh?" From that Whis don't know how to take it. But if Goku still marries to Chichi than it is very serious.

"Wha... Did my ear deceive?" Beerus walk up from his nap. "I hear you knock up a woman you are not married to? Did your wife finally divorces you or something?" Beerus was curious about it.

"Huh!? No Lord Beerus! I'm still married to Chi-Chi!" Goku was a bit upset about that.

"Hm... How sad I thought you and your wife finally end the relationship." Beerus say it as he knows it a dooming relationship. "She seems not your type come to support. Which is saying lots since your all muscle brain idiots are into a strong feisty woman..." After hearing those word Goku was confuse on what Beerus saying.

"Lord Beerus... it, not rights to say..." Whis turn away. "No matter how true that maybe..." He just sighs.

"Well, I need to return home..." Goku gets ready for the instant transmission. "See you tomorrow..." Goku uses it but ends up in Kame's house. In the worst place.

"OH SWEET HONEY ICE TEA! GOKU!? YOU TRY TO GIVE ME A GOD DAMN HEART ATTACK!?" Master Roshi was spook seeing Goku in up front of him as he does not use to the instant transmission.

"Oh no... sorry I thought I lock on Krillin's energy... I really need to talk to him about my baby problem..." Goku looks very sorry. "But it seems I lock on you by mistake..."

"Oh, right the pregnant robot..." From Master Roshi's term, he doesn't know what android like 21 and 18 are, or their body works, "Well Goku I like to help but..." He took a deep breath. "GET OUT IY BATHROOM! I TRY TO USE MY ALONE!"

"Oh sorry..." Goku gets out as he flies to Krillin's place.

meanwhile with the girls:

"Oh, right we finally get great clothing for the next 9 month.' Bulma as she took 21 back to her home at Capsule Corp.

"..." 21 was happy it was over as she wearing a blue long sleeves shirt and a red dress. 'Yeah... thanks good."

"Along with few clothes for your unborn child. " Bulma say as they walk inside Capsule corp.

"This is a bit too much... Besides I live at the hotel... not a house... and I barely have any money for " 21 hope Bulma do understand that.

"Oh, that is true... Hey about work for me at Capsules Corp. I can always use extra help at my place... but I don't about the room. Vegeta might scream at top of his lungs if you live with us, knowing with a baby you are carrying now... maybe I can get master Roshi let you live with him. Just until you get a home of your own." Bulma tries to help 21 in any way she can

"Huh? Really?" 21 was looking for the most... but not with living with master Roshi. 18 basically tell 21 nothing but bad things about him.

"Of course! And like I say I do need an extra hand, and with your help. I might achieve created something wonderful." Bulma smile.

"Thanks, I really need a job to support my child without help from its father..." 21 strokes her belly. With a worried look. "I hope Goku able do ok with his training..."

"Same. Try to have a clear head as not let the thought of your being pregnant get the way." Bulma put her hand on 21's shoulder. "I understanding that problem to be slow his progress too..." Bulma start pull put a capsule. "Oh, we better go to Roshi's place now." She presses the button as it transforms into a plane. "Ready?" 21 nodded as they get in. "Huh, you're not going to fly?"

"I don't think that is safe..." 21 respond to it as she doesn't want anything bad to happen.

"Ok, I understand." Bulma starts the machine as they fly to Roshi's place. After a while. They were near his place. "Ok, we almost here. " Bulma tell her as 21 looks outside as looking at his place.

"I hope it can be good..." 21 pray as they land near his house. "Wow... his place is a bit bigger than what I expect.

"I know what you mean." Bulma smiled at that fact. "But is it bigger inside too." Bulma opens the door but 21 looks around his place as she feels like it a bad idea.

'Maybe this is no place for me..." 21 say as she sees the playboy books on the floor. Scatter around the floors.

"Start to regret the idea to 21." Bulma didn't expect to find them scatter. But then notice Roshi walk downstairs.

"Gah what you two doing here?!" Roshi didn't expect to see them.

"Never mind that! Why you have your dirty magazine around the place!" Bulma was upset about it.

"Hey, the man can do what he wants as long there no lady and child around. Sometimes the gay if they feel uneasy." Roshi says it in a calm tone.

"...Going ignore that..." Bulma sigh on that. "But to answer your question... we're here to see you can let android 21 stay with you for the while until she got a place of her own."

"I see." Roshi look confuses for a while. " So why my home places for Goku's third baby's mama?" Roshi sees no point of 21 living here.

"Well, I can't let 21 live with me since Vegeta hate her! And knowing him. he might kick her out to the street." Bulma doesn't want that to happen.

"Hm... sound like that god damn prince of the endangered race might do..." Roshi really hopes that might not happen. But it will.

"Tell me about it." Bulma sigh again.

"So master Roshi can I stay here for a while?" 21 feel like that there no choice for him.

"...Sorry, no preggo. Don't want to risk finding me... Doing research as use the bathroom for it. Along with hearing you keep puking in the toilet." Roshi just wants to make sure he can do what he ever he wants in his own place.

"Why you son of-" Bulma was about to kill him for it. Until hearing a door open.

"Oh good you guys still here." 18 was at the seeing Bulma about to smack Roshi. "...What are you doing?"

"Oh telling the girl about 21 cannot stay here." Roshi help 18 can do something about it

"Hm... I can not see why..." 18 was disgusted from seeing the place. "But no matter, I'm here to make 21 stays with my family and I." 21 and Bulma was surprised to hear that.

"OH thank you now I can keep doing... research..." Roshi looks at them. "Well, I'm going to nap. Now please leave my place." Roshi went upstairs.

"Really?" 21 don't believe it. "I mean why? I hear you are kind who expect to pay for it... Since you are... will greedy..." 21 try to say it nicely in best way can.

"That may be true..." 18 feel insulted for it. "But we are sisters, and I will let you live with me for free. Besides, I think its times for Marron met her aunt." 18 smiles at her.

"Oh thank you." 21 smile. "I promised I will repay you." 21 mean it

"You do still owe me a favor..." 18 look away. "Now come one... I can not stand being in this place... I fear we might hear that old bastard do his research..." 18 took 21 to her home.

"Hm... hey 18 is it safe to fly without transport help?" 21 look worry about it.

"yep but only when in 1st term, horrible for 2nd and 3rd term.." 18 understand with 21 being conscious about it.

"Oh good." 21 sigh with relieves. Then get her things out of the plane as 18 help her. "See you tomorrow Bulma." 21 wave goodbye as they fly to Krillin's house. "Wow... look so amazing." 21 was happy with it.

"Thank.' 18 unlock her door and walk in. 'Marron, I'm home!" She found her play with a child tablet.

"Mommy!" Marron gets up and hug her but then notice 21. "Mommy..." Marron hides behind 18. "Who is she?"

"That my little sister, Android 21." 18 pick up Marron. "Don't worry she is nice. Say hello."

"...Hello..." Marron tries to smile but bit scared on the way she looks.

"Hello there. Nice to met you." 21 smile back at her. Make Marron feel less scared of her.

"Marron your aunt 21 going lives with for a while. And I should tell that." 18 think it is a good idea. "She going to have a baby less than 7 months." Marron starts to get excited from the news about she going have a baby cousin.

"Really?" Marron cannot wait to see the baby. "What gender is going to be?"

"Don't know yet..." 21 looks at down a but then look at 18. "So where I am going to sleep?"

"on the sofa. But don't worry. It can become a bed so you can get some good sleep."

"Oh thank you." 21 smile as she went to the sofa as she set her clothes around.

"Marron I'm back." Krillin walks and sees 18 and 21. "Hm? 21 what you doing?" Krillin didn't expect to find her in his house.

"Oh, 18 didn't tell you about me did she?" 21 think 18 tell him about it.

"About what?" Krillin was confused about it.

"About my little sister 21 going lives with us... for free by the way." 18 sigh. "Come with me Krillin." 18 put marron down and take Krillin to the bedroom.

"Ok." Krillin agrees to it as they walk into their bedroom. "So 18 why you let her live with us?" Krillin don't know what going on.

"It for a while until she gets enough money to buy a place of her own..." 18 tell him that detail.

"Oh... But why for free? it no like you..." Krillin doesn't know why.

"...What you mean?" 18 feel like don't want to answer it.

"Well last time you let someone live here was Yamcha. And you force him to pay you a huge chunk of his money in his wallet." Krillin remembers that to will as remember the face Yamcha make.

"...Well if you want to know that badly... I am giving her a free pass is not just because we are her family, but she needs support with the pregnancy problem..." 18 want 21 be happy.

"Oh wow... that is is true..." Krillin forgets about that problem somehow.

"yea... I just hope we can give 21 the help she needs." 18 pray it goes very well. "I better go show 21 the room in the house." She walks out as see marron was waiting at the door. "Marron something wrong?"

'Oh no I just want to ask daddy something." Marron smile at her mom as 18 smiles back.

"Ok sweetheart." 18 walk to the living room. "Mommy going help your aunt 21 now." She walks off as Marron walk in the room.

"Hey, Marron everything ok?" Krillin asks her as marron look interesting.

"Papa, you know about aunt 21 going have a baby?" Marron looks excited about that as Krillin give her a yes for her answer. "Than you know the baby's dad right?"

"Gah!?" Krillin didn't expect Marron ask that as put Krillin off guard.

With 21:

"..." 21 was on the sofa bed rubbing her belly as think on the gender. But then think something else. "Don't worry my child. Mommy tries her best to support us. Along with trying to make sure you have a good life... but Mommy admitted... it may not be a perfect... more like a hard road for it, with your father's life become to crumble down... Yet at the end it, not all your fault." She smiles. "it mostly my anyway for have any willpower..." 21 stroke her belly but then hear a footstep. "Huh?" She turns and sees 18. "Oh, it's you." She smiles.

"Yeah, I thought it be a good time to show you around the room." 18 smile at her as 21 looks at her.

"Yeah, maybe that be a good idea. I do need to learn about the rooms, like that bathroom, the kitchen or laundry room." 21 get up.

"Great come with me." 18 lead her to different rooms. "...21 are you still worry about the future?" She asks her as lead her to the bathroom.

"Somewhat, but I am just thinking about my baby's gender going." 21 hold her belly. AS she looks forward to it.

"Hm... what are you hoping to be?" 18 asked as 21 think on that.

"That part I can not decide on, I want to be a boy because of 16... But I do want a daughter for a personal reason." 21 sigh. "But I don't know if I want to have both. Rising twin going be hard work. and be hard for Goku."

"Understanding... but you do end up having both. I'll try my best to help you, and will drag Krillin into helping too." 18 smile. "And here it is the last room." 18 smile.

"Thank and speaking of the bath. I better go take me. I just need to get my sleepwear. It really getting late." 21 walk to the living to get her nightgown

"Ok speaking of sleep I better going get me." 18 walk back to her bedroom. "Good night."

"Goodnight." 21 respond back. "...where..." she searches in her bad for a while but then found a white nightgown. "Here you are." She smiles as she went to the bathroom and took a bath for 30 minutes. After it was over. she dries herself and put on her nightgown. "Hm... perfect too... well for now..." She stares at her belly. "Kami, I hope I won't get big..." She sighs as she walks back to the living to sleep but then hears a knock on the door. "...Who is up this late?" She looks peephole and notices it is Goku, look worried. "Huh?" She opens the door as Goku look surprise.

"21? what are you doing here?" Goku was confused as he moves back to see her at a wrong place.

"...Goku what you doing?" 21 was confusing.

"Oh sorry I just make sure I am at the right place sorry..." Goku looks sorry.

"Oh yea you at the right place... I will be staying here awhile. So why you here?" 21 was hoping there a good reason for it.

"OhI was hoping Krillin is up for me to talk to him..." Goku looks upset. "Still bother about the baby..." Goku looks like he about to break down.

"...Goku you can talk to me... I mean sure it be weird... but at least I will be there for you." 21 place her hand on his shoulder. try to calm him down.

"Huh... are you sure?" Goku doesn't her be in more hurt.

"I'm sure." 21 smile as took him inside and lay on the bed.

"...Ok." Goku smile back as they start to talk about the problem as about how Goku cannot keep going with the secret of the unborn baby 21 is carried. As don't want to do if Chi-chi finds out.

"...I see but that ok Goku, it normal for good heart man like you feel this much guilt when they cheat on theirs. It basically still saying you still have a good heart. Even if you feel like you don't. But I don't know how to handle this problem..." 21 hug him to her say sorry for don't know the answer.

"That but it does make me feel better to say my problem to you." Goku hugs her back.

"You're welcome.. you better go, I have feeling chi-chi be worried about you now." 21 don't want him to to be in trouble for being out late.

"Yeah... good night.' Goku walks out and flies out to his home as he hopes chi-chi is not angry. "...Ok, remember to try to relax." He walks in but notices it since. "Huh..." He walks into his bedroom and found chi-chi asleep. "Oh good..." He sighs as he goes to bed. Thinking about what he does when the baby was born as think he should be part of it or not. "...Good night Chi-chi..." He says as he went to sleep.

finally done, sorry it been too long, but i promised i will get to the 4th part but only problem is i should do it when 21 is 4 month pregnant or 5 month pregnant. understand, just hope i able do the next one soon


End file.
